


MICROS 13: Serpent's Lair 2/Prisoners

by Joy



Series: Micros [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997.  I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Micros [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	MICROS 13: Serpent's Lair 2/Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This series is canon, BUT I've advanced the timeline so that Stargate SG-1 began in 2010, not 1997. I did this so I could take advantage of smartphone and other tech improvements in communication and general culture.

# Serpent’s Lair, Part 2

Jack didn’t see anything wrong with hugging a partner he’d thought was dead. Throughout the ordeal of getting off the ship, floating in space in a burned-out death glider, getting home, doing the standard tests, and _then_ sitting through their debriefing, Jack’s mind had been put on autopilot.

It was easy. Do the job. Ad nauseum. He’d years of experience dealing with grief and the only time he had allowed himself to fall apart, to give in to despair, had been with Charlie. He had figured he was due. Just once or twice in a life structured around discipline.

By all rights, Jack felt should be thoroughly _pissed_ with Hammond. The man loved his little jokes and pranks. Though looking at him, you’d never think a Brigadier General would stoop that low. Jack usually found them endearing. Not. This. Time.

 _But_ , he let it slide because _Daniel was alive._ Even Daniel hadn’t been in on the joke, which wasn’t all that uncommon, truth be told. Poor guy. Maybe the lot of them should give the man a break ... but it was just so damn much fun. Problem was, Daniel could turn the tables on you so fast you didn’t see that coming either. Though that wasn’t necessarily a problem. It made life with him interesting.

Jack absently wiped his hands over his trouser fatigues for the hundredth time and only then did he realize that he was nervous. No, not nervous. Antsy. Nerves jangling with the need to _act._ They needed motion. A lot of it. And just waiting for the end of the workday had been maddening until finally, Hammond had given SG-1 time off for a job well done. Heroes. That was a fine label when only twenty-four hours before, they’d been on the list for Courts-Martial. Teal’c would’ve been sent packing, Daniel would’ve been fired, and he and Carter would’ve been sharing penthouse rooms at Hotel Leavenworth. What a difference two blown-to-hell Hatak vessels made.

Jack got out of his truck and looked up at the loft windows of Daniel’s apartment. He thought about how to proceed. Grab him and fuck him right behind the door like he’d done before or drag him to the bedroom in a state of dishabille. Probably the latter. Took longer. And though he wanted tactile sensation Right the Hell Now, he also wanted it to last for a Good Long While.

Reaching the door, he raised his hand to knock when it flew open and Daniel grabbed him by his blue button-down collar and hauled him inside without so much as a Hello and Let’s Get Sexy. He wrapped himself around Jack and locked their lips together in a mashing so hard it appeared he wanted to swallow Jack whole. That thought sent all kinds of interesting delights and wants. Jack needed no further enticement than that and while he and Daniel sort of kept their lips locked, they were more interested in getting those irritating clothes off.

There were no words. Who needed them anyway? Naked by the time they reached the bed, Daniel shoved the lube into Jack’s hand and lay down on the bed, spread before him like a goddamn banquet. Which meant _courses._ With an evil leer, Jack set the lube aside and crawled toward Daniel like a panther after its prey. Between his legs, he paused at the midsection, and keeping his eyes on Daniel’s, he slid the tip of his tongue from balls to cockhead, loving the way Daniel fisted the bedclothes.

Still, no words.

He took his eyes off him long enough to suck the head into his mouth and roll his tongue around like a man with a piece of candy. Hell’s bells, it was. The salty, musky flavor created a tributary of saliva and Jack swallowed both that and Daniel’s erection, sliding in and out for a brief minute before he grew impatient. He’d needed the taste. Now it was time to attack the main course. Grabbing the lube and slicking himself up, he spread more onto his fingers to lubricate Daniel’s entrance. His partner’s blue eyes sparkled with heat as he beckoned him with raised knees.

Jack damn near lost it right there.

Sliding his hands under those knees, he pulled—yanked, really—Daniel’s body up to him as he slid in effortlessly. Daniel let out the moans he always did and Jack began his thrusting. The friction was insane. The slapping of skin on skin was even more so. It was glorious. Daniel reached up to grab the edge of the small headboard with one hand and with the other, took himself in hand to stroke with a feverish pitch. And with their eyes on each other, he widened his legs to receive the pounding he needed.

Jack obliged. God, he obliged. It wasn’t just glorious. It wasn’t just heaven. It was nirvana. The man’s body was beautiful, and the wetness and heat even more so. Jack quickened his thrusts as he drove into him and before he knew what was happening, Daniel was _screaming,_ his orgasm hitting him so hard it was punishing. Just the sight of it set him off too and the pleasure was so keen and perfect, he couldn’t see for nearly ten seconds.

Jack said to himself as he lay down beside the man he loved, the man who wasn’t dead, “And that was round one.”

Later, after some snacks used to refuel between rounds, Jack said, “Don’t do that to me again.”

“Which part?” Daniel asked as he sprayed whipped cream onto a few fingers and shoved them into his mouth.

“The dead part,” Jack said with a scowl. It softened as he watched Daniel tease him. Finally, he said, “Time to replace those fingers with something else.”

# Prisoners

Daniel wasn’t sure it was a good thing. He lay on his stomach, legs spread, ass raised in the air by Jack’s bruising hands, with his wrists bound in a scarf. He’d told Jack to enact a fantasy, to obliterate all memory of the prison. He was doing it quite thoroughly as he pounded into him, exciting the gland that demanded release. All Daniel could do was take it, and boy howdy, he was.

His body was slick with sweat, anus hot, slightly pained, but when Jack reached under him to take his cock in hand, he also turned Daniel onto his side to grab a leg and open him up. Daniel could only utter guttural sounds and when he came, the climax was so exquisite, he lost his breath.

“That was ...” he tried to say.

“Yeah,” Jack said.

It was minutes or hours later when Daniel said, “So you were in prison?” Jack made a face and Daniel sighed. “Okay. Wrong place, wrong time. Tell me about it when it isn’t?”

“Sure,” Jack said, snuggling his face into Daniel’s armpit and inhaling deeply. “But for now ...”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “I’m gonna get calluses on my ass,” he complained.

“Don’t worry,” Jack said, releasing the scarf ... just to tie it around Daniel’s eyes. “I’ll massage them with Tiger Balm.”

Daniel groaned. But not _quite_ with disapproval.

End


End file.
